Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of replaceable window screens. More specifically, the present invention relates to a structure for releasably mounting a screen fabric or other pliable sheet material in a window opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that most screens manufactured today include a replaceable screen fabric. In the event the fabric is torn, stretched, or otherwise damaged, the fabric is removed and replaced with another such fabric. Typically this task is accomplished by removing a gasket-type device from within a recess formed around the perimeter of a frame. The gasket retains the fabric edges within the recess such that when the gasket is removed, the fabric is likewise removed. A new fabric is then stretched across the frame and the gasket is replaced within the recess. Excess fabric along the perimeter of the screenxe2x80x94and specifically that material along the perimeter of the fabric and on the side away from the gasketxe2x80x94is then trimmed.
Although this is a simplistic procedure to describe, it is well known that stretching the fabric and maintaining it in a stretched manner while the gasket is replaced is a difficult task. What typically occurs when the appropriate tools are not available is that as the gasket is forced into place, the fabric loosens or is pulled in a direction such as to create wrinkles. Further, due to the tension on the fabric during installation, it is often difficult to force the gasket into the recess without damaging the fabric, or without releasing the tension on the fabric.
Other devices have been produced to provide a window screen construction. Typical of the art are those devices disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
Of these patents, the ""676 patent issued to Johnson discloses a metal window screen having a metal frame. The interior perimeter of the metal frame defines a bent edge. The screen fabric, or wire netting, is positioned over the frame opening and retaining strips are fastened to the frame over the bent edges, with the wire netting positioned between. The retaining strips are fastened with bolts or screws, the bolts or screws being forced through the netting. The terminal edge of each retaining strip is deformed into a U-shaped configuration to cooperate with the bent edge of the frame such that as the retaining strip is secured to the frame, the netting is tightened. However, because the netting is damaged during installation, the same cannot be removed and reused as desired.
That device disclosed by Sandelin (""708) is similar to the ""676 device in that a retaining frame is screwed onto a screen frame, with a screen fabric disposed therebetween. Similarly, the screen fabric is damaged upon installation by the fasteners.
Greeninger (""695) discloses a screen tightening apparatus for a vibrating screen. Opposing edges of the screen fabric are mounted on a rotating member, each rotating member being provided with a lever to impart rotation thereon. Such an apparatus, while useful in the environment proposed by Greeninger, is impractical in the environment of the present invention. Specifically, the ""695 device is impractical for placing a screen over the opening of a window.
The ""857 patent issued to Le Tarte discloses a more conventional screen frame wherein a fabric is stretched across an opening in the frame. A plastic, generally Y-shaped, strip is then oriented and pressed into place in the frame such that the edges of the fabric are pressed into a recess defined by the frame, thus holding the fabric in place.
Freissle (""555) discloses a replaceable screen having a frame, but does not disclose a frame having a construction to allow for the replacement of the screen fabric itself.
Babbs (""035) discloses a trim lock for holding the edge of one or two pieces of trim fabric in relation to a frame member of upholstered furniture. Similar to conventional screens, the trim lock is forced into a channel with the trim fabric being disposed between the trim lock and the channel. The ""433 device disclosed by Hatziathanasiou is similar to the ""035 device disclosed by Babbs.
The ""522 device taught by Kramer is used for tensioning a piece of fabric for needlework. A frame defines a circular cross-section, while a plurality of clamps define an arcuate configuration. The clamps are configured to closely receive the frame such that the clamps may pivot over the frame when attached. The fabric is tensioned by so rotating the clamps over the frame. However, Kramer does not disclose a manner in which the fabric is maintained in a tensioned state.
The ""773 device disclosed by Librande et al., includes a screen frame to which is releasably mounted a screen. A plurality of rail operators is provided for accomplishing the mounting of the screen on the frame. However, such operators are not disclosed for self-tightening the screen fabric while installing the same on the frame.
Finally, the Agen device (""200) is an improvement to the convention screen installation system, wherein a number of barbs extend inwardly and downwardly in alternating succession on either side of a channel defined by the frame. The screen fabric is inserted into the channel, with the barbs serving to retain the fabric therein. However, as in other conventional screens, there is no provision for self-tightening of the screen fabric as it is installed on the frame.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a means for installing a screen fabric or other pliable sheet material on a frame in such a manner as to self-tighten as it is installed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a means for installing a screen fabric or other pliable material such that the screen fabric may be removed, saved, and reinstalled as necessary.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a means whereby the screen fabric or other material is substantially undamaged during installation and removal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an extrusion for mounting a screen fabric thereon in a removable fashion.
Other objects and advantages will be accomplished by the present invention which is designed for releasably mounting a screen fabric or other pliable sheet material in such a manner as to self-tighten the fabric or material during installation. While a hammer may be used to secure a trim mold to the screen frame, tightening of the screen or fabric is accomplished without the use of any tools. Moreover, in the preferred embodiment the screen frame and trim mold are designed to allow for the mounting of the fabric or material without damaging the same such that it may be removed and reused as required. The present invention is designed to allow for the replacement of the screen fabric with any other suitable sheet material such as vinyl.
A screen is disposed and held securely in place between a screen frame and a trim mold. To accomplish the disposition and retention of the screen, the screen frame and trim mold are each extruded members. The screen frame extrusion defines a mounting surface disposed below and parallel to an exterior face. A vertical surface extends between and perpendicular to the exterior face and the mounting surface. A mounting rib extends along the mounting surface parallel to the vertical surface. The mounting rib terminates below the exterior face in the preferred embodiment. A bead is defined at the terminal edge of the mounting rib to serve as a locking mechanism.
The trim mold is configured to closely receive the mounting rib of the screen frame extrusion. To this extent, the trim mold defines a channel opening on the bottom surface thereof and extending into the trim mold a depth substantially equal to the height of the mounting rib. A plurality of retention barbs disposed at an upward angle with respect to the mounting rib are formed in the channel to engage the mounting rib bead in order to prevent inadvertent removal of the trim mold from the mounting rib. The trim mold is configured to be received within a volume defined generally by the vertical surface and the mounting surface of the screen frame extrusion. The trim mold defines an exterior face which is disposed substantially co-planar with the screen frame extrusion when installed.
In order to install a screen in the screen frame of the present invention, the screen is laid over the screen frame extrusion at approximately the point to be attached. The trim mold is then placed over the mounting rib and pressed toward the screen frame extrusion such that the screen is deformed over the mounting rib and the mounting rib and screen are both received within the trim mold channel. The screen is thus tightly received between the mounting rib and the channel, with the retention barbs assisting in the retention thereof. In order to remove the screen, the trim mold is simply pried away from the screen frame extrusion. After the trim mold is snapped into place, the opposing trim mold is snapped into place. Prior to snapping the trim mold into place, the screen is gently pulled to remove excess slack. A similar procedure is then preformed on the trim mold on either side of the frame.
In a further embodiment of the screen frame of the present invention, the screen frame extrusion defines a symmetrical configuration such as to include opposing mounting ribs. In this embodiment, successive screen panels are installed for uses such as side-by-side windows, screened-in patios, or the like.